Elf (Hayle)
Racial Statistics Average Height (Male): 6'1"-6'4". Average Height (Female): 5'9"-6'2". Average Weight (Male): 110 lbs. Average Weight (Female): 105 lbs. History The Elves (or Èlfine in their language), began to build a society in 43 A.R.W., and had succeeded by 71 A.R.W., founding the Democratic Elven Republic of Aiàsimaar. At this point, their borders only came as far as the area now known as Yelayew Forest. Curious as to the nature of lands beyond, they sent many exploration parties out into the south and east. What they found was unsurprising: more forest. Vast seas of woodland, each tree as tall as a Dragon's wing. Until about 200 A.R.W., the fair-haired Elves were convinced that there was nothing but trees and themselves. Until they found a primitive, stockier race - until they found the Humans. Many Elven explorers thought Humans were more of their own kind, but, upon closer inspection, they found differences. For example, the ears of Human were about three inches shorter than an Elf's, and they were ever so slightly smaller in stature. Soon, they discarded the Humans, and the Elves began to advance, studying the bizarre energy, known as Magic, that several of them felt compelled to put to practice. Upon learning what Magic could do, almost every Elf wanted in on the action. Sadly, however, some found that, no matter how hard they tried, they could not summon even a spark. Soon, in 264 A.R.W. the Elvish Institute of Magical Study was founded, and began intensive research in earnest. Also, Thannale En'asis was elected Supreme Chancellor due to his Magic-friendly views. Meanwhile, the Humans became wary of the strange-looking, tall folk, and devised plans for defence if they showed any signs of hostility. By this point, most Elves had left Yelayew Forest and migrated into the golden plains to the east. As time passed, it looked more and more likely that the Elves living in Yelayew would separate from the Republic. Soon, Senator U'ariela Tescrelion left the Republic and founded the Forest-nation (basically a Kingdom) of Yelayew in 287 A.R.W. After a brief recoil, the two Elven nations made peace, and serenity reigned for just over seven hundred years until, in 1042 A.R.W., Gnomish explorers landed upon the shores of Aiàsimaar and became famous throughout the country. Soon, Gäsfayögen became a valuable ally of the Elves, and trading flourished. Sadly, Chancellor Zec'thal Thalasùuné chose this moment to project his views upon the so-called "lesser races", the Gnomes and Humans, whom he saw as a plague. When Supreme Chancellor Thanal Ísilliafae dissmissed his words and removed him from office for his racist comments, he led a rebellion, taking about a third of Aiásimaar's population North to a large, unpopulated island where he would found the Empire of Zarris'kraa (translated from Qua'lan: Wise Kingdom). A short war, now known as the Elven Civil War, broke out, causing many Gnomish migrants to leave for fear of their lives. Zec'thal soon escaped his enemies and founded his Empire. Immediately, he began to make plans to attack the "lesser races" and their supporters. Due to the fact that three Elven factions had arisen, names were unofficially given to them. Those of Aiásimaar became known as the High Elves; those of Yelayew were named Wood Elves, and the rebels living in Zarris'kraa were branded as ominously-named Dark Elves. Category:Hayle Category:Creatures Category:Elves